Melinas Birthday Party
by Melina und Asahi
Summary: Melina hat Geburtstag (10.10.) und alle HP Charakter feiern mit. Alles gute zum Geburtstag Melina!!! ^-^ R&R!!!


Geburtstags Party oder das Saufgelage

„Ihr wisst doch alle, dass Melina morgen Geburtstag hat!" Asahi blickte streng auf die kleine Gruppe Hogwarts Schüler und Lehrer, die in ihrem Wohnzimmer saß. Ein Nicken ging durch die Menge. „GUT! Dann wisst ihr auch, dass wir eine Überraschungsparty veranstalten werden!" Wieder nickten alle. „Gut! Dann werde ich jetzt Aufgaben verteilen und ihr führt sie aus! VERSTANDEN?" Wieder einstimmiges Nicken. 

„Harry!" Der Gryffindor sprang auf die Füße und salutierte vor Asahi. „Ja Mam?" Asahi marschierte vor ihm auf und ab. Jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch ne' Peitsche...

„DU wirst Melina aufhalten! Das heißt... geh mit ihr ins Kino, spielt ein wenig N64 oder setzt euch vor den Computer... ABER NICHTS VERSAUTES! Verstanden? Wir wollen doch, dass sie noch gehen kann... sonst bringt auch eine Party nichts." Wieder nickten alle. Harry seufzte. 

„VERSTANDEN?" fragte Asahi noch mal in einem lauteren Ton. Harry nickte. „DAS HEIßT: JA MAM!" – „Ja MAM!" – „Wegtreten!" – „Ja MAM!" Harry verließ das Zimmer. 

„So und jetzt weiter: Snape!" Snape blieb ruhig auf dem Sofa sitzen und starrte Asahi mürrisch an. „Was?" fauchte er schließlich. „Du Hasi..." Asahi setzte sich neben ihn und fing an auf seinem Oberkörper kleine Kreise zu malen. Er blickte sie verwirrt an. „WAS? Und las das Hasi sein... ist ja peinlich!" Die anderen nickten wieder mal nur. „Du bekommst jetzt meinen Polo und fährst einkaufen. Hier ist die Liste!" Asahi reicht ihm eine Liste. Snape überflog sie kurz und sprang dann auf.

„Mensch, was willst du bitte alles haben?" Asahi, die durch Snapes Verhalten unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet war, stellte sich neben ihn und blickte auf den Zettel in seiner Hand. „Was stimmt denn daran nicht?" fragte sie. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein... acht Flaschen Wodka, neun Kisten Desperados, vier Flaschen Barcardi..." Asahi seufzte. „Du hast recht... sagen wir zehn Flaschen Wodka und zwölf Kisten Desperados. Und mach aus den vier Flaschen Barcardi lieber acht und..." – „Moment mal..." Jetzt war es Remus, der sich zu Wort meldete. „Sollen wir alle nachher mit einer Alkoholvergiftung im Krankenhaus landen?" – „Ach ja... du verträgst ja nichts!" Asahi tigerte langsam um Remus herum und funkelte ihn herausfordernd an. „WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN ICH VERTRAG NICHTS? ICH SAUF DICH LOCKER UNTERN TISCH!" Asahi grinste. Sie hatte den Werwolf genau da, wo sie ihn haben wollte. 

„Okay... lass uns eine Wette draus machen... Ich wette, ich besieg dich beim LSD (siehe Flaschendrehen Folge... mhhh vier oder so...) spielen mit drei Flaschen mehr." Remus lachte auf. „Ich besieg dich mit sechs Flaschen mehr! Wette angenommen!" Sie schüttelten sich die Hände. Draco, welcher auf dem grünen Plüschsessel am Fenster saß, seufzte. „Armer Irrer!"

„Also sollte ich Gewinnen, Honey Bunny, bekomme ich deine gesamten Kenshin Bände!" – „Oro! Okay und ich will dein Aika Poster und die Sailor Moon Artbooks!" – „Okay!" 

Snape griff nach seiner schwarzen Leder Jacke. 

„Wo sind die Schlüssel? Und Geld?" Asahi reichte ihm ein Bündel mit Hundert-Euroscheinen. „Fahr doch bitte noch bei Media Markt vorbei und kauf ein paar Boxen." Snape nickte. „Aber das passt doch alles gar nicht in den Polo!" merkte Snape plötzlich an. Asahi nickte und dachte kurz nach. „Gut! Es wäre wohl besser, wenn du den Iveco (Kleinlaster) von meinem Daddy nimmst." Snape verließ leise vor sich her grummelnd das Wohnzimmer. 

„Jetzt zu dir, Remus!" – „Huh?" – „Du wirst das gesamte Haus aufräumen! Das heißt Bad, Wohnzimmer, Küche, Schlafzimmer... NEIN! Das Schlafzimmer doch lieber nicht... wäre nicht so gut..." Asahi grinste verlegen und warf Draco einen viel sagenden Blick zu. Der Arme lief knallrot an. „Also an die Arbeit!" Remus nickte und machte sich an die Arbeit.

„Kommen wir jetzt zu Ginny und Hermione. Ihr beiden Hübschen werdet die Küche aufsuchen und... Moment. Ihr könnt doch kochen, oder?" Hermione und Ginny schauten sich fragend an. „Kochen?" fragte Ginny. „NEIN! Ruiniert mir nicht meine ganze Planung..." Hermione und Ginny lachten. „Natürlich können wir kochen..." – „Sogar noch mehr... wir können kochen, backen, braten, frittieren, ..." – „Okay das reicht! Ihr geht in die Küche und macht Nudelsalat, Kartoffelsalat und... macht einfach was aus den Zutaten!" Die beiden Mädels nickten und gingen in die Küche. 

Jetzt saßen nur noch Ron und Draco vor ihr. Ron blickte sie mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an. „Draco..." – „Ich werde nicht putzen, kochen oder sonstige niedrigere Arbeit verrichten!" stellte er gleich klar. Asahi lächelte und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Ron schaute verlegen gegen die Wand.

„Das weiß ich doch Süßer," schnurrte sie sanft und küsste Draco dabei leicht (YEAH! Wie war das noch Melina? Jung, billig und willig? *Insider*) „...mit dir habe ich was anderes vor!" Draco schluckte schwer und wurde wieder ziemlich rot im Gesicht. Ron hatte sich derweil eine Zeitschrift geschnappt und tat so, als ob er sie lesen würde. 

Genießerisch fuhr Asahi durch die Haare des Slytherin und schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen. „Du, Süßer, nimmst dir jetzt meinen Porsche (den grün/silbernen mit dem Slytherin Wappen vorne drauf...) und fährst zu einem Freund von mir und holst die Anlage ab." 

Draco nickte. Asahi küsste ihn noch mal und stand dann auf. Breit grinsend beobachtete sie, wie Draco langsam aufstand und ein wenig wacklig das Wohnzimmer verließ.

„So und ich wird dann auch mal los..." Ron hatte derweil die Zeitschrift wieder weggelegt und zupfte nun an Asahis Ärmel. „WAS?" fauchte sie. Der Gryffindor erschrak und fuhr zusammen. „Und... und was darf ich machen?" fragte er und blickte Asahi mit seinen Hundeaugen an. „Ach, du bist ja auch noch da!" seufzte Asahi. Asahi stellte sich in Denkerpose und überlegte. 

„Gut... du kannst ein wenig dekorieren. Häng ein paar Girlanden auf und Luftballons. Und denk an das Happy Birthday Spruch Band!" Ron nickte wie ein Verrückter und sprang dann auf.

„Och... ich bin ein Genie. Ich frag mich wirklich, warum ich die Weltherrschaft noch nicht habe!? Memo an mich: Neuen Plan zur Weltherrschaft Übernahme entwerfen! Wichtig: Nicht auf Voldemort hören!" 

**Derweil bei Melina und Harry. **

„Was machst du denn jetzt schon hier, Harry?" Melina saß auf ihrem roten Plüschsessel und spielte Zelda. Harry setzte sich neben sie. „Ach, ich dachte wir könnten ins Kino gehen und dann noch ne' Pizza essen oder so..." Melina schaltete die N64 aus und schaute Harry ernst an. 

„Asahi wird doch nicht eine Überraschungsparty für mich organisieren, oder? Ich sehe schon wieder wie das endet. Überall liegen stockbetrunkene Slytherins rum und kotzen einem die Bude voll." Melina seufzte. „Ach das war doch Sylvester! Ich wette dieses Mal wird es besser!" Melina seufzte wieder. „Du machst Scherze Harry." Jetzt seufzte Harry. „Stimmt. Wie ich sie kenne, wird sie mal wieder nur Slytherins einladen und Leute wie Ozzy Osburne und diesen Typen mit der Stachelfrisur, der bei der Sylvester Party deinen Beetle ihn die Luft gejagt hat." Melinas Augen fingen an komisch zu zucken. „Ja... grrr... Vegeta dieser..." Harry legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter. „Beruhig dich! Es wird alles gut... und sollte es eine Katastrophe werden können wir ja flüchten!" Harry grinste Melina aufmunternd an. 

„Braucht man für Mexiko besondere Impfungen?" 

**Bei Snape im Getränkemarkt. **

Der Typ an der Kasse schaute den Mann in Schwarz unsicher an. „Wollen sie ein Popkonzert veranstalten oder..." Snape sah ihn mit seinem "Halt- die- Schnauze- oder- stirb" blick an und der Mann war sofort still. Von einem kleinen Angestellten ließ er sich die Kisten zum Iveco schleppen. Alle Leute starrten ihn komisch an. „Mami... der komische Mann ist wohl sehr depressiv." Meinte ein kleines Kind und zeigte mit den Finger auf Snape. „Der trinkt genau soviel wie du, Mami!" Snape funkelte das Kind mürrisch an. „Mami der sieht genau so aus wie Oskar aus der Mülltonne...!" Jetzt reicht's, dachte sich Snape und ging einen Schritt auf das Kind zu. „Was genug ist, ist genug! Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor!" 

STILLE

Die Mutter packte ihr Kind an der Hand und zog es weg. Dabei nuschelte sie noch: „Der ist ja irre der Typ..." (Derweil bei McGonagall. Sie schaut auf die Sanduhren die in der Großenhalle hängen und den Punktestand der einzelnen Häuser anzeigen. „Mh... wer hat denn den Gryffindors in den Ferien Punkte abge... SNAPE!")

**Derweil bei Ginny und Hermione in der Küche.**

„Mhh... zum Glück hab ich in Hogwarts den Koch- Kurs bei Trelawney besucht!" murmelte Ginny und tat gerade einen großen Löffel Senf auf den Nudelsalat. Als Hermione das sah schrie sie laut auf. „WAHHH... warte! Da kommt Mayo drauf... kein Senf!" Ginny blickte aufs Etikett und seufzte dann. „Uppss... sorry! Ich fand den Kochkurs damals eigentlich sehr schön... nur hat Trelawney nie probiert. Sie meinte ja, sie könnte sehen wie es schmeckt..." Mit der Hand wischte Ginny den Senf von den Nudeln. 

**Bei Draco im Auto irgendwo in Berlin (_wir wohnen in der nähe von Hamburg)_**

„Ohh... ist das ein Feeling! 204 PS sind nun mal nicht zu verachten..." Auf einmal klingelte das Handy und Draco stellte die Freisprechanlage an. „Ja bei Malfoy." – „Bei Malfoy... das ist mein Telefon!" – „Ah Hallo A-chan!" – „Und wo steckst du gerade?" Draco trat auf die Bremse und schaute auf  ein Straßenschild. „Also die Straße heißt: Straße des 17ten Julis!" – „Ist die nicht in Berlin?" – „Was weiß ich. Ich bin Engländer!" – „Oh man... was siehst du, wenn du die Straße runter schaust?" Draco streckt den Kopf aus dem Fenster. Das hinter ihm die Autos hupten, interessierte ihn wenig.  „Also auf der einen Seite ist eine coole Goldene Tussi auf einer hohen Säule und auf der anderen Seite ein hohes Gebilde mit Pferden drauf... dass die da nicht runter springen..." Asahi haute sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. „MENSCH DU IDIOT ,WIE KOMMST DU NACH BERLIN? UND BESTIMMT IST JETZT MEIN GANZER TANK LEER!" - „Tut mir leid..." murmelte Draco leise. „ES TUT DIR LEID?! ALS STRAFE GIBT ES HEUTE NACHT KEINEN SEX! Du fährst jetzt sofort zu Dennis und holst die Anlage ab. KLAR?" – „Klar!" Draco legte den ersten Gang ein und wollte Gas geben doch... „Öhm A-chan bist du noch da?" – „WAS?" – „Der Tank ist leer..." _ „AHHHHHHH! Ich hau dir den KOPF AB! Oh man... beruhig dich Mädel. Was hatte mein Psychiater gesagt... immer ruhig bleiben... so Draco... du schaust jetzt ins Handschuhfach. Dort müsste noch ein wenig Geld liegen." Draco öffnete wie geheißen das Handschuhfach und ihm purzelten ein paar Bündel 100 Euroscheine entgegen. „Ja da ist Geld... ich bin dann in einem Monat wieder da!" – „DRACO!" – „Das war ein Scherz..." – „Solche Scherze mach nicht mit mir...und denk dran: DER WAGEN BRAUCHT SUPER BLEIFREI!"

**Währendessen bei Remus. **

Mit Kopftuch, Schürze und Eimer stand er vor Asahis Schlafzimmertür. „Mhhh... was hatte sie noch dazu gesagt...? Sollte ich das jetzt sauber machen oder nicht? Egal..." Remus griff nach der Türklinke, öffnete die Tür und trat ein. In dem Raum stand nur ein großes, sehr großes Bett bezogen mit schwarzer Satin Bettwäsche. Die Wände waren knallrot angestrichen (NEIN NICHT GRYFFINDOR FARBE....!!!!!!!! ist nur ein netter Kontrast zur Bettwäsche.) und es hingen überall Peitschen und Handschellen an der Wand. Remus lief langsam knallrot an und stolperte rückwärts aus dem Zimmer. „Ne, ne... die Jugend von heute!" 

Bei Asahi 

„So, du sollst einfach nur um Mitternacht da sein und eine kleine Show abziehen!" – „Kannst du mir das mit der „kleinen Show" noch mal genauer erklären?" Asahi blickte ihr Gegenüber an und lächelte dann. „Was verstehst du nicht? Du sollst dich ausziehen und erotisch tanzen... klar?" Ihr Gegenüber lief rot an. „Nicht klar... ich kann mich doch nicht vor Allen ausziehen und tanzen...." protestierte er. „Du weißt, ich hab was gegen dich in der Hand, Junge!" Er schluckte. „J..ja... schon klar. Also heute Punkt 12. Soll ich was besonders anziehen?" Asahi kicherte und reichte ihm eine Gryffindor Flagge und eine Flasche Bodylotion. „Huh?" – „Die Flagge wirst du in deine Show mit einbeziehen und Melina wird dich dann mit Bodylotion einreiben dürfen..." Er nickte und Asahi verlies die kleine Wohnung, um sich zu dem Nächsten aufzumachen. 

„Hallo Asahi! Lässt dich auch mal wieder blicken?" Asahi stand mitten in einem großen, hell erleuchteten Raum. Neben ihr stand ein Tisch, an dem ein paar „Gestalten" saßen. „Onkel Voldemort! Wie geht es dir? Ach Hallo Satan!" Voldemort lächelte sie erfreut an. „Ach doch ganz gut... hier im Altenheim für Diktatoren und böse Gestalten habe ich viele neue Freunde gefunden. Satan kennst du ja bereits. (a.)Kann ich dir noch Walt Disney, Hitler und den jungen Quimby vorstellen?" Freundlich lächelnd schüttelte sie reihum einmal die Hände. „Wo ist Opa Salazar?" fragte Asahi und blickte sich um. „Nicht da! Der ist mit Godric unterwegs... wie kann er bloß?" Asahi und Voldemort schüttelten ungläubig die Köpfe. „Na ja... heute Abend feiern wir bei mir eine Party. Melina hat Geburtstag." Voldemort nickte erfreut. „Ich werde da sein!" – „Gut! Ich muss weiter... mal eben auf die Liste schauen! Ah ja... ich muss jetzt zu Blaue Feder!"  Und schon verschwand sie. 

„Hallo Blaue Feder?" Asahi stand vor einem großen Haus und klingelte genervt an der Tür. Auf einmal ging die Tür auf und Snape schaute sie missgelaunt an. „DU!" – „DU?" Asahi konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen. Und direkt vor der Tür stand auch der Iveco. „Was zum Teufel machst du hier?" Snape blickte an sich herunter. Er hatte nicht gerade viel an. Von weitem hörte Asahi Blaue Feder rufen: „Sev wer ist denn da?" Und schon stand Blaue Feder  neben Snape. „Ah... Hallo Asahi... wie geht's? Willst du nicht reinkommen und was trinken?" – „Nein!" fauchte Asahi und bedachte Snape mit einem bösen Blick. „Snape!" – „Ja?" – „Du fährst jetzt sofort zurück und hilfst Ron und Remus beim Vorbereiten!" Snape nickte und ging kurz zurück, um seine Kleidung zu holen... 

„Was ist denn heute Abend?" fragte Blaue Feder neugierig. „Heute Abend wollen wir in Melinas Geburtstag reinfeiern! Willst du auch kommen?" – „Ja warum nicht?" – „Gut, um acht Uhr geht es los. Adresse kennst du ja!" 

**Kurz vor acht bei Asahi zuhause. **

„Ja, es sieht echt gut aus! Ich bin echt stolz auf euch!" Asahi blickt sich gut gelaunt in ihrem Wohnzimmer um. Überall hingen Luftschlangen, Luftballons und Girlanden. Natürlich fehlte das Happy Birthday Spruch Band. 

„Ron?" Der rothaarige Dauergrinser schaut Asahi freudig an. „Wo ist das Spruchband?" – „ÖH.... ich habe keines gefunden! Aber ich hab eines gemalt!" sagt er Stolz und breitete es aus. Auf dem Spruchband stand: „Ales gude sum 81. ten Mehlina!" 

Alle: „..." – Ron: „Ist gut, wa?" *klingkling* Asahi war die erste, die sich wieder aus ihrer Starre löste... „Geht mal wer die Tür aufmachen? Die Gäste sind da!" Alle, außer Ron, sprangen auf und versuchten, durch die Tür zum Flur zu stürzen. „EINER!" 

„Und Draco, wie klingt die Anlage?" Nach einem kleinen Soundcheck wurde Asahi immer zuversichtlicher. „Das hört sich ja echt gut an!"

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde waren alle Gäste (und die Leute, die sich selbst eingeladen hatten) angekommen. Unter ihnen waren zB: McGonagall, Dumbledore, George und Fred, Ginny, Percy, FLORIAN (b),Parvati , Trelawney, Blaue Feder, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Voldemort, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise und noch viele, viele mehr. (Die es sich jetzt gar nicht lohnt aufzuzählen, da sie hier sowie so nichts zu sagen haben... ^^) 

„Okay!" Asahi stellte sich auf einen Stuhl und versuchte, die Meute zur Ruhe zu bringen. 

„Na los, A-chan, AUSZIEHEN!" – „Danke für diesen netten Kommentar, Fred! So, kann ich mal bitte um Gehör bitten. Eingeladen worden seid ihr, damit wir uns alle mal wieder so richtig besaufen können." Einige fingen an zu grinsen, besonders Dumbledore. (Der mal wieder...) „Na ja, eigentlich wollen wir Melinas Geburtstag feiern, aber das nur mal nebensächlich. Es wird wie folgt abgehen: Jetzt haben wir noch ca. 2 ½ Std. um uns vollaufen zu lassen. (Hagrid: „He, he… zu spät…") Dann um Mitternacht kommen Harry und Melina. Das heißt, um kurz vor 12 werdet ihr alle mucksmäuschen still und das Licht wird ausgemacht... (Crabbe: „Wie war das? Im Dunkeln ist gut...") Schnauze Crabbe! Und wenn die beiden dann die Tür aufmachen, machen wir das Licht an und rufen laut: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Alles klar?"

Alles beginnt zu murmeln. „Habt ihr verstanden?" – „JA! Wo ist das Bier?" – „In der Badewanne! Na los... lasst uns feiern!" 

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später. 

Draußen vor der Tür lagen bereits die ersten Slytherins, die sich dem Alkohol sehr zugeneigt fühlten. Snape, stockbesoffen und nur noch mit Boxershorts bekleidet, rannte durchs Wohnzimmer und versuchte, die anderen mit selbst gedichteten Gedichten zu erfreuen. Der einzige Kommentar war eine leere Flasche Wodka aus Dumbledores Richtung, der danach pfeifend an die Decke starrte. Snape ging mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden und wurde gleich von mehreren Frauen betreut. 

Während Hagrid versuchte mit einer Tüte Orangensaft (Natürlich von Rio Bravo!) zu reden, kamen George und Fred auf die Idee, es sei doch lustig Hagrid Wackelpudding in die Hose zu kippen. Daraufhin fing Hagrid an so laut rumzugrölen, dass zum ersten Mal (und bestimmt nicht zum letzten Mal) die Muggel Polizei kam. 

Polizist: (blickt auf die ersten Schnapsleichen, die auf der Einfahrt verteilt liegen...) „Was ist hier los? Wir haben von 24 Leuten einen Anruf bekommen, dass hier einer der drei Tenöre eine seiner Arien zum Besten geben würde..." Es wurde still und alle blickten auf Hagrid, der in seiner Hose nach dem Wackelpudding fischte... was ziemlich pervers aussah...

„He Sie da! Ja Sie Perverser... nehmen Sie die Hände aus der Hose!" Kaum war Hagrid dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen wurde er von einem Muggel Polizisten besprungen, der versuchte ihn zu verhaften. 

Nachdem der Polizist schmerzhaft auf dem Boden gelandet war, griffen seine Kollegen ein und nahmen Hagrid fest. (Der machte keine Anstalten, da der Wackelpudding schon unangenehm genug war...)

Als die Polizisten endlich weg waren, wachte auch Snape so langsam wieder auf. „He Hasi... alles klar?" fragte Blaue Feder besorgt und reichte ihm ein gut gekühltes Bier. 

„Klar... immer doch." 

Draco, an den Turntabels, schien voll in seinem Element zu sein. Nichts konnte ihn ablenken... wirklich nicht? Asahi, noch einigermaßen bei Sinnen, lief immer vor ihm auf und ab... und zog aus Versehen mit einem Fuß einen Stecker raus und die ganze Anlage war still...  

„NEIIIIIIN!" schrie Draco und fummelte wild an allen Knöpfen. McGonagall hatte unterdessen ein altes Radio gefunden und drehte ebenfalls ein wenig an den Knöpfen als....

„ PIEP, PIEP ...Guildo hat euch lieb... und wenn es auch mal Tränen gibt... kommt er wieder und singt für euch Lieder... Guildo hat euch lieb..." Und da brach zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend das Chaos aus. 

Die Weasley Zwillinge sprangen über einen vollgekifften Professor Binns, der nach einem Bier ziemlich fertig am Boden lag und rannten zum Ausgang. McGonagall, welcher ihre Missetat nicht im Geringsten auffiel wurde ebenfalls, wie zuvor Snape, von einer leeren Wodkaflasche am Kopf getroffen (und ja, wieder mal aus Dumbledores Richtung...) und ging unsanft zu Boden. Kurzerhand musterte sich Voldemort zum Retter der Welt, sprang über ein paar Schnapsleichen (unter ihnen auch Florian, der vergebens versucht hatte den Weg ins Badezimmer zu finden (c)) und ergatterte nach einem sehr gewagten Hechtsprung das Kabel des Radios und zog es aus der Steckdose. Alle atmetet erleichtert auf. 

Asahi saß derweil auf der Couch und unterhielt sich: „Yeah Mr Bush. Yesterday my mum told me that I'm the heir of Slytherin. And when I go to the USA, I will kidnap all children and cook them on the Herd and than I go to the white house and tret you in the ass…" Bush schien jedoch gar nicht begeistert zu sein und drehte sich einfach weg, um mit Pansy zu reden... und das war sein Fehler. ^^

Snape, wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen, stand neben Laa Laa (dem gelben Teletubby) und unterhielt sich mit ihm: „Also wenn du ein wahrer Slytherin sein möchtest, musst du ein paar Regeln beachten. Zum einen muss man Köpfchen haben. Zum Beispiel. Solltest du irgendwann mal in die Lage kommen gegen einen Troll kämpfen zu müssen, dann schreist du laut *run a-WAAAAAAYY* und dann versteckst du dich und lässt jemand anderen den Troll für dich besiegen. Und denk natürlich dran im Nachhinein zu behaupten, du hättest den Troll erledigt. (d)" – „Oohoo!" – „Ja, ganz meine Meinung Laa Laa... Sag mal: Hast heute Abend schon was vor?" – „Ohoooooooo?"

In einer anderen Ecke des Zimmers saßen Crabbe und Goyle mit Hermione und Ginny und brabbelten die armen Mädchen zu.

„Weißt du, ich kenne da noch ein paar Buchtitel... wie wäre es mit: Harry Potter schüttet Draco Malfoy Sand in die Pampers, weil er ihm die Puppe geklaut hat!" Goyle und Crabbe warfen sich vor Lachen weg. Ginny und Hermione hingegen warfen sich ängstliche Blicke zu. Konnte man wirklich so blöd sein? „Ich kenn auch noch einen!" rief Goyle und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht: „Wie ist es damit?! Harry Potter und der böse Onkel Osama Bin Laden..." Crabbe und Goyle brachen wieder in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Heißt das nicht: Bin im Laden?" fragte Crabbe plötzlich. ... 

„Einen hab ich noch..." meint Crabbe schließlich. „Okay, halt dich fest: Harry Potter liest sich Herr der Ringe durch und bemerkt, dass Frodos Geschichte viel interessanter ist. Wuahahaha!" „Komm Ginny... lass uns vom Dach springen!" – „Aha!"

Im Wohnzimmer ging es derweil ziemlich heiß her. Denn es wurde (Strip-) PONOPOLY (e) gespielt.

„Und ich kaufe die Große Halle!" rief Dumbledore vergnügt. „Nix da! Die gehört mir!" protestierte Remus. „Das macht 320 Galleonen Miete!" – „320? Bist du irre? So viel hab ich nicht mehr!" Alle, besonders die weiblichen Mitspieler, fingen an zu grinsen. „Du weißt Albus... pro ausgezogenem Kleidungsstück bekommst du 200 Galleonen!"  Laut vor sich her grummelnd zog sich Albus Dumbledore, der mächtigste Schulleiter den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, das Unterhemd aus und warf es in die kreischende Weibermenge. (Wo es zwar von Trelawney gefangen wurde, jedoch mit Hilfe roher körperlicher Gewalt in den Besitz von Poppy Pomfrey überging, die es sich gleich unter die Nase hielt und tief inhalierte... und umkippte. (Ob nun aus reinem Glücksgefühl oder weil sie den Geruch nicht ertragen konnte... das lassen wir hier mal offen!))

Asahi hatte sich derweil einen neuen Gesprächpartner gesucht. „Ja Satan... wenn du möchtest kannst du auch noch bei mir wohnen... ich habe aber bereits einige Mitbewohner!" – „Und die wären?" – „Okay fangen wir mal an (f): Snape, Draco, Remus, Wood, Ballack, Kamui (Von X-1999), Heath Ledger, Jesus, Vegeta, Trunks, Biolek, Voldemort (ab und zu...), Loki, Bartelby, Jet Li, Eminem, J.F.K., Kakarott, Ashitaka, Kenshin und David (aus Lilo und Stich) ... ja das müssten alle gewesen sein..." – „Kein Kommentar!" 

Währendessen stand ein ziemlich alkoholisierter Weasley, um genauer zu sein Ron (Percy war gerade in eine hitzige Diskussion mit Herrn Bush vertieft und diskutierte, ob Kessel und Löffel bei einem US Krieg im Irak nützlich wären...), auf dem Wohnzimmertisch. In der Hand hielt er einen Löffel, den er aus dem Nudelsalat geklaut hatte und benutzte ihn als Mikro. 

„ (g) Muggels, don't understand a boy like me. If only those Muggels could see the things Iiiii see" Doch keinen schien das Gesinge zu stören. (Lag vielleicht daran, dass man Ron noch nie beachtet hatte…) 

Unterdessen hatten sich ein paar der Gäste an Asahis Videosammlung gemacht. Neben ein paar Hardcore Pornostreifen befand sich auch ein Band mit der Aufzeichnung des Weltmeisterschaftsfinales: Brasilien vs. Deutschland. 

(Nach einer hitzigen Diskussion zwischen Binns (der einen Porno sehen wollte) und Madam Hooch ( (h) Hooch: Amanda? Amanda möchte doch auch gerne die WM sehen... nicht wahr Amanda?) wurde dann doch auf „Die Schöne und das Biest" zurückgegriffen...) 

Während also ein Großteil der Hogwarts Lehrkörper vor dem Fernseher saß um „Die Schöne und das Biest" zu sehen, war ein anderer Teil damit beschäftigt sich vor umherfliegenden Häusern aus dem Ponopoly Spiel zu retten. Dumbledore, ziemlich entkleidet, versteckte sich unter der noch immer bewusstlosen Verwandlungslehrerin. Remus, der das ganze Chaos veranstaltete (und noch ziemlich angekleidet war), redete wie wild auf Blaue Feder ein welche versucht hatte, ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen.

„Nein das kann der alte, senile Sack nicht machen! Das geht doch nicht!" Blaue Feder, ein wenig gelangweilt, betrachtete einen Geldschein. „Remus... du kannst doch nicht gleich wegen Zehn Galleonen ausrasten!" – „Und ob ich das kann! Albus denkt immer er kann mich verarschen nur weil er 105 Jahre älter i.." – „106! Ich bin 106 Jahre älter als du... Idiot!" Remus zog aus dem nichts einen Baseballschläger und schwang ihn drohend umher. „Siehst du! Er macht es schon wieder!" 

Mit aller Kraft entriss Blaue Feder ihm den Baseballschläger und warf ihn in die Ecke. (Wo er zufällig Pansy traf, die den Rest des Abends nur noch durch die Gegend taumelte...) „Jetzt reicht es!" fauchte Blaue Feder, packte Remus am Kragen und zog ihn ins Badezimmer. Die Badewanne war voll mit Wasser und Eis, das nicht schmilzt. (Ja so kann man am besten Getränke kühlen!) Mit einem lauten Platsch drückte Blaue Feder Remus Kopf unter Wasser...

Währendessen lief Asahi aufgeregt im Wohnzimmer hin und her. „Es ist zehn vor zwölf! Ron komm vom Tisch, Dumbledore würden Sie sich bitte was anziehen?! Snape... (der noch immer nur eine Boxershorts anhatte...) *grins* du kannst so bleiben! Und kann mal jemand die Betrunkenen in der Küche einsperren? Was soll Melina nur denken? ... und könntet ihr bitte den Disney Film ausmachen?!" Nachdem sie soweit alle ruhig bekommen hatte, machten sie die Musik und das Licht aus und verhielten sich ganz ruhig... 

Asahi, mit Sektflasche bewaffnet, starte nervös auf die Tür. „Ich höre Stimmen!" flüsterte Draco, der neben Asahi saß. Asahi nickte. Dann klopfte es an der Tür... und sie ging auf...

„HAPPY BIRTHDAY... Happy Birthday to you, happy Birthhhhhhhss…" Alle hörten abrupt auf und starrten auf die Person am Eingang... 

„Edith?" Edith sah sich erfreut im Wohnzimmer um. „Ich wusste gar nicht das ich heute Geburtstag hab! Wo ist der Alkohol?" Sie ging ein Stückchen weiter und stolperte dann über McGonagall, welche man vergessen hatte in die Küche zu schleppen, und landete neben Asahi auf den Boden, welche sie am Arm festhielt. „Psssssst!" fauchte Asahi. „Wir warten auf Melina und Harry!" Edith nickte. „Ach ja... Melina hat ja heut Geburtstag.... und wo finde ich nun was zu trinken?" fragte sie im Flüsterton. „Im Badezimmer... wie üblich!" sagte Draco und starte gebannt zur Tür. Und sie warteten und warteten... 

„Nein Harry... ich will da nicht rein! Ich sehe jetzt schon, das die Hälfte der Anwesenden nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen ist!" erklärte Melina und versuchte, wieder zu ihrem Auto zu kommen. Doch Harry zog sie unaufhaltsam weiter. „Ach komm schon! Mir zuliebe!" Harry schaute sie mit seinem Hundeblick an und Melina wurde weich. „Aber nur fünf Minuten!" 

Als Tür und Licht angingen sprangen alle auf. „HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELINA!" riefen alle durcheinander.

Ein wenig nervös trat Melina ein und nahm die vielen Glückwünsche entgegen. Edith, mit einem Cocktail in der Hand, kam auf einmal ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt. „Wahhhh!" Alle schauten sie besorgt an. „Was ist los?" fragte Blaue Feder. „Da... da..."stotterte sie. „Da steht ein nackter Hobbit im Garten!" Alle schauten sie fragend an und stürzten dann raus in den Garten um ja nichts zu verpassen. Und tatsächlich, mitten im Garten stand der kleine Frodo Beutling aus dem Auenland, nur bekleidet mit einer Gryffindor Flagge. 

Asahi hielt im Wohnzimmer Melina jedoch noch zurück und verband ihr die Augen, um sie dann so in den Garten zu führen. Als sie Melina schließlich auf einem Stuhl platzierte fing die Show an.

(i) Frodo, knallrot im Gesicht, schlich langsam um Melina herum und nahm ihr langsam die Augenbinde ab. Melina lief ebenfalls rot an, bei diesem Anblick. Harry jedoch schien gar nicht begeistert, während die anderen freudig mitklatschten. „Na los Süßer! Flagge weg!" hörte man es aus einer bestimmten Richtung. (Aus der eigentlich heute nur Wodka Flaschen kamen... ^^) Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen der Hobbit gottesfürchtig um Melina herum getanzt war, fing er langsam an, sich an der Flagge zu schaffen zu machen. Die Menge brach in johlendes Gekreische aus nachdem man ein Stück Hobbit Hintern sehen konnte...

Melina hingegen kam einer Ohnmacht immer näher und konnte sich nur noch dank des Stuhls aufrecht halten. Und es wurde noch schlimmer denn jetzt holte der kleine Hobbit die Bodylotion hervor und verteilte davon ein bisschen auf seiner nackten, unbehaarten Brust und stellte sich dann so vor Melina das sie ihn genüsslich einreiben konnte... Harry hingegen wurde von Draco zurück gehalten, da er sonst dem kleinen Hobbit an den Hals gesprungen wäre. 

Als die Show ihrem Höhepunkt immer näher kam lief Melina auf einmal schreiend davon.        

Keiner konnte sich erklären warum... auch wenn der kleine Hobbit klein war, sah er doch ganz gut aus. Und so nahm die Party ihren lauf. Während Asahi versuchte aufzulegen, saßen Blaue Feder und Edith mit Draco, Snape, Remus und dem gerade erst angekommenen Sirius (musste noch einen Werbespot für Chappi drehen...) an einem Tisch und spielten Strippoker. 

„Okay! Ich will sehen!" sagte Edith und blickte mit ihren Pokerface durch die Runde. Remus verzog grimmig das Gesicht und donnerte seine Karten auf den Tisch. „Nichts!" Blaue Feder, die mal wieder ein Unheil kommen sah, legte ebenfalls ihre Karten auf den Tisch und sagte ruhig: „Ich habe ebenfalls nichts!"

Und alle feierten weiter bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann feiern sie noch heute. 

_Erklärungen: _

(a) Also es gibt da so einen Spruch bei den Simpsons... ich kann ihn jetzt nicht 100% wiedergeben, aber er müsste wie folgt lauten: Es gibt drei Menschen, die ein böses Gen besitzen: Walt Disney, Hitler und Joe Quimby (ist der Sohn vom Bürgermeister). Und daher die Personen.   

(b) Also bei uns im damaligen Kurs gab es einen Typen mit dem Melina immer gerne über Politik diskutiert hat. Der darf natürlich nicht fehlen: Wie war es noch gleich Flo? Kommunismus ist das einzigste System das wirklich funktioniert?!

(c)  Wir haben mal mit ein paar Leuten bei mir zu Hause gegrillt und da gab es auch ein wenig Alkohol ( Melina: Ein wenig? Scotch, Wodka, Batida, Rum, Whisky, Bier, Sangria…). Naja und leider konnten wir es nicht verhindern, dass ein paar ein wenig zu viel getrunken haben. Florian hatte mehr als zuviel getrunken und als Melina ihn dann nach Hause Fahren wollte sind sie in einer ganzen anderen Stadt gelandet... Daraufhin hat sie ihn bei mir wieder rausgeschmissen und er ist laut fluchend nach Hause gelaufen... ^^ Das war ne' Aktion... das hat er ihr bis heute nicht verziehen!

(d) Zu meinem Geburtstag hat Melina mir ein Buch gebastelt und viele verschiedene Sachen reingeklebt. Unter anderem war eine Liste drin die hieß: How to be a true Slytherin. Und daher hab ich die Geschichte mit dem Troll.    

(e) Melina und ich haben mal angefangen ein Monopoly a lá Harry Potter zu basteln... waren auch schon ziemlich weit doch ich war zu faul... tut mir leid!

(f) Als Melina und ich mal zusammen nach Hamburg gefahren sind hab ich unterwegs eine Liste schreiben müssen mit all den Leuten die bei mir wohnen... und das sind doch einige. (Psychiater: Leiden sie unter Wahnvorstellungen? Asahi: Ab und zu...)

(g) Es gibt da so einen Harry Potter Song (von Christopher Alan) den einige von euch bestimmt kennen. Da hat Melina mal den ganzen Text zu aufgeschrieben...

(h) „Gutem Morgen Kinder!" – „Guten Morgen Madam Hooch!" – „Gutem Morgen Amanda!" – Nun stell ich mir die Frage: WER ZUM TEUFEL IST AMANDA?

(i) Kennt ihr das Lied: You can leave your hat on von Joe Cocker? Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, dass das gerade im Hintergrund läuft. ^^

A/N: He, he. Alles Gute zum 19ten Melina. Ich hoffe, dir hat die kleine Geschichte gefallen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was in mich gefahren ist diese Geschichte zu schreiben... sie ist so was von... wirr... aber das ist man ja schon von mir gewöhnt. Und ich hoffe, dass du  wegen der kleinen Frodo Stripp Nummer nicht böse bist. Musste unbedingt mit rein. ^^

Also bist du jetzt noch ein Jahr älter. Und das ist doch erschreckend... ich denk nur dran wie man noch so schön klein war. DAA Zeiten und so. Oh man wie schnell die Zeit doch vergeht. Ich kann mich noch an den Ersten Oktober 2001 erinnern, als wir uns alle das erste Mal sahen. Du mit Inken und ich mit Jassy und Tanja... ist schon irgendwie komisch. Und morgen liegen wir irgendwo an der Südsee und genießen meine Weltherrschaft... darauf freue ich mich schon. Und zur Feier des Tages darfst du sogar entscheiden, welches Land wir als erstes in die Luft jagen werden... ich glaube sollte das wer vom Staat lesen, werden wir verhaftet. Egal... ^^ Und denke immer an unseren Wahlspruch: Ich könnte es nicht, könntest du es, Anakin?!

Ich hoffe den anderen hat die Geschichte auch gefallen. Die Geschichte hat mir echt den letzten Schlaf geraubt... dauernd hab ich mich gefragt... Wie soll es weiter gehen? Werden die anderen mir Morddrohungen dafür schicken? Und wenn ja, wie ernst kann ich sie nehmen. Doch jetzt ist wenigstens ein bisschen Last von meinen Schultern gefallen und ich kann mich wieder meinen vielen anderen Geschichten widmen. 

Danke fürs Lesen und möge Gott deiner Seele gnädig sein! 

© 10.10.2002 Asahi 


End file.
